Sacrament of Wildness
by sadokamiyu
Summary: Quand Milo tomba face aux chevaliers d'or, le Pope lui laissa deux choix: mourir ou devenir un protecteur d'Athéna... Notre Milo adoré choisit donc de devenir chevalier pour le meilleur et pour le pire! YAOI!
1. Un dernier espoir

Titre : Sacrament of Wildness.

Titre du chapitre : Un dernier espoir.

Source : Saint Seiya

Avertissement : pour l'instant l'histoire reste gentille mais la scène de la fin est assez choquante. La situation de cet épisode est un peu sombre.

Disclamer : Je rêve nuit et jour de mettre les glorieux chevaliers de la déesse Athéna dans mon lit ou éventuellement dans la douche avec moi mais mes rêves de jeune fille éplorée se voient tous les soirs brisés par la dure réalité ; non ils ne sont pas à mooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!

Résumé : Milo, un jeune voyou à la puissance faramineuse, se voit un jour terrasser par un groupe de chevaliers d'or : Camus, Saga et Canon. Le grand pope, impressionné par sa force, décide d'en faire un protecteur d'Athéna et le place sous la surveillance de ceux qui réussirent à le vaincre…

**Chapitre 1 : Un dernier espoir**

Milo sortit en trombe de l'épicerie. Il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible et se retrouva en moins de deux à plusieurs kilomètres du magasin. Il ralentit son allure et se dirigea tranquillement vers ce qu'il appelait sa piaule. Il pénétra dans l'immeuble décrépit et monta une à une les marches de l'escaliers. Arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, il poussa un petit soupir. Il sentait d'ici la souffrance de son colocataire. Il ne supportait plus de le voir ainsi mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas lui. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Son maître, celui qui lui avait tout appris était là, à quelques mètres de lui, en train d'agoniser. Il regarda dans son sac. La nourriture qu'il venait de voler le révulsait. Cette fois encore, il ne pourrait rien avaler, se contentant de regarder son maître se forcer à manger puis se rendormir dans un râle de douleur. Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son cher maître se meure ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi la seule personne à lui avoir témoigner de l'intérêt était-elle sur le point de passer six pieds sous terre ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il s'assit à même le sol et réfléchit. Il fallait à tous prix qu'il le sauve. Il ressassa ses idées noires pendant encore quelques minutes puis il eut une idée.

oOo

Camus, glorieux chevalier d'or du verseau, revenait de son entraînement. Il était tard et la nuit commençait à tomber. Il était fourbu. Son combat contre les jumeaux d'or l'avait épuisé. Il faut dire aussi qu'il s'était retrouvé en minorité face à eux mais finalement, il lui avait suffit de menacer un peu trop Saga pour que Canon mette fin au combat et lui accorde la victoire (1). Il sourit intérieurement. Depuis quelques temps, il s'était beaucoup rapproché des deux hommes, rompant ainsi la solitude dans laquelle il s'était maintenu durant toute sa courte vie.

Il s'arrêta et décida de les attendre. Il appréciait leur compagnie et se dit qu'après tout, il pouvait tout aussi bien passer du temps avec eux en dehors des entraînements quotidiens. Il leva les yeux et admira les étoiles naissantes, la nuit promettait d'être belle.

Soudain, un souffle de vent se fit sentir. Camus sursauta. Il avait la dérangeante impression que ce vent n'était pas normal, comme s'il avait été _provoqué_. Il concentra au maximum son cosmos et décela une énergie étrangère au sein du sanctuaire. Il sut alors qu'il y avait un intrus dans le domaine sacré. Il se dirigea discrètement vers la source de cette énergie.

oOo

Milo ralentit sa progression pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait facilement pénétré le sanctuaire mais sentait depuis un petit moment une sorte de menace latente autour de lui. Il haussa les épaules les chevaliers qui protégeaient cet endroit n'étaient pas assez fort pour lui. Il s'avança avec une extrême prudence vers le bâtiment qu'il visait. A l'intérieur se trouvait la solution à tous ses problèmes. Il entra dans le petit temple et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité avant de reprendre sa progression. Il traversa diverses pièce toutes plus insignifiantes les unes que les autres puis arriva enfin devant l'objet de sa convoitise. Il prit dans ses mains la jarre richement décorée. Elle était lourde mais lui parut aussi légère qu'une plume. Enfin il allait pouvoir mettre fin aux souffrances de son maître, enfin il allait pouvoir le guérir de ce mal qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps. Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage et c'est en liesse qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie du temple (2).

oOo

Canon et Saga quittèrent joyeusement l'aire de duels. Ils avaient perdu contre Camus mais ils s'étaient bien amusés. Ils marchèrent tranquillement en bavardant de choses et d'autres quand le cosmos tendu de Camus les avertit d'un danger. Ils se mirent donc à courir vers leur ami en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop en danger et qu'ils arriveraient avant qu'il ne se produise un drame.

oOo

Milo sortit du temple, il parcourut tout le sanctuaire sans être inquiété par ses gardiens mais lorsqu'il arriva vers la sortie, un homme vêtu d'une armure étincelante lui barra la route.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça, voleur ? lui lança l'homme froidement.

Milo eut un rictus méprisant.

-Chez moi bien sûr ! (3)

L'inconnu éclata d'un rire cruel. Avant que Milo n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf », une vague de froid l'envoya à terre. Il cracha un peu de sang. Il aurait dû se forcer à manger quand il n'avait pas faim. Il en payait le prix et n'était pas certain de faire le poids face à se chevalier, en tous cas, pas dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. La fatigue, la faim, le désespoir… Tout cela le rendait faible et il en prenait maintenant conscience.

L'autre ricana.

-Et bien, je vois que tu n'es pas de taille. Sois raisonnable et rend moi ce que tu as volé.

-Non…

-Comment ? répliqua l'autre en levant un sourcil.

-NON !

Milo se releva péniblement.

-Jamais…

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Cet objet vaut-il vraiment la peine que tu meurs ?

Milo ne répondit pas.

oOo

Canon et Saga arrivèrent à la sortie du sanctuaire et virent leur ami Camus en train de discuter avec un autre homme. Il ne connaissait pas le second mais apparemment, il venait de s'emparer d'une des reliques du sanctuaire.

Saga reconnut instantanément l'objet que tenait l'inconnu.

-Pas possible…

-Saga ?

-Cet homme… Il a volé l'Ichôr !

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Canon. Tu veux dire… le sang des dieux ?

-Oui !

Il ne purent continuer davantage cette discussion. En effet, l'inconnu lança une attaque dévastatrice sur camus qui s'écroula de douleur. Les deux frères accoururent vers lui mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, l'inconnu avait disparu.

oOo

Milo rassembla ses dernières forces pour lancer sa terrible aiguille écarlate contre son adversaire et prit la fuite.

oOo

Saga se pencha sur Camus et observa ses blessures. Fort heureusement, l'attaque du voleur avait partiellement échouer el le verseau d'or se remettait déjà (4). Saga l'aida à se relever et Canon déclara :

-Nous devons nous lancer à sa poursuite.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils s'élancèrent dans la nuit.

oOo

Milo parvint ave difficulté à se hisser jusqu'à son appartement. Il avait réussit. Son maître n'allait pas tarder à guérir, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Il poussa la porte.

-Maître, je vais vous sauver, annonça t-il triomphant.

Il chercha l'homme des yeux mais ne le vit pas. Il fut soudain pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-Maître ? Où êtes-vous ?

Son malaise augmenta. Il chercha en vain son maître puis arriva dans la salle de bain. Il se retrouva à terre. Son esprit était embrouillé et ne parvenait pas à identifier ce qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il lâcha sans s'en rendre compte la précieuse relique qui se brisa, déversant le sang divin qu'elle abritait. Milo sentit des larmes inonder ses joues. Lentement, il redressa la tête. Il ne pouvait accepter ce qu'il voyait, c'était forcément un rêve, une hallucination. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne cessait de se raccrocher à cet espoir tandis que son cerveau recollait les morceaux, rétablissait la lumière et brisait son cœur meurtri. Tout à coup, la lumière se fit et le jeune grec fut frappé par la dure réalité. Son maître était mort, il s'était pendu au lustre de la salle de bain, il l'avait abandonné. Milo le maudit, une rage meurtrière l'envahit. Il ne put détacher le regard du cadavre de l'homme qui fut tout pour lui. Il se sentit basculer dans un gouffre de haine et d'impuissance. Il n'entendit même pas la porte d'entrée se faire fracasser. Il ne perçu pas la cosmos énergie des hommes qui firent irruption dans la salle de bain. Il n'était plus que rage et frustration. Il se retourna lentement et jeta un regard meurtrier aux trois chevaliers qui se tenaient derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un, qu'il détruise quelque chose. Ces trois hommes étaient morts.

**To be continued…**

(1) C'est qu'il est malin mon Camus…

(2) Imaginez notre Milo international des étoiles plein les yeux et un air d'enfant ravi… Trop craquant !

(3) Wha ! Ha ! Ha ! La réponse qui tue ! Euh… Désolée… Je dois être un peu nerveuse…

(4) Ben oui, vous ne croyait tout de même pas que Camus allait être abîmé !

Et voilà le début de ma nouvelle fic. Je sais, je publie une nouvelle histoire alors que je mets des plombes à continuer celles qui sont déjà commencées depuis belle lurette. Ce n'est pas raisonnable… en tout cas j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensé ? S'il vous plaît (chibi eyes)!!!

Pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient sur le titre, il signifie sacrement de l'état sauvage ou un truc du genre. Je l'ai choisit car pour moi Milo ressemble à un animal sauvage… De plus, il va être question par la suite de son manque de docilité et de sa fougue. Surtout de son manque de docilité en fait… **Si j'ai mal traduit mon titre faites le moi savoir svp.**

En ce qui concerne Milo, sa situation actuelle est assez déprimante mais je vous assure qu'il va remonter la pente. Aidé par qui ? Surprise !

La suite sera plus drôle (ouais je sais, a ne sera pas difficile).

Bisoux !!!


	2. La proposition

Titre : Sacrament of Wildness.

Titre du chapitre : La proposition.

Source : Saint Seiya

Avertissement : aucun, ce chapitre n'est pas violent.

Disclamer : Vous voulez vraiment que je me mette à pleurer !?!

Résumé : Milo, un jeune voyou à la puissance faramineuse, se voit un jour terrassé par un groupe de chevaliers d'or : Camus, Saga et Canon. Le grand pope, impressionné par sa force, décide d'en faire un protecteur d'Athéna et le place sous la surveillance de ceux qui réussirent à le vaincre…

**Réponse aux reviews**** : Avant toute chose, je remercie mes lecteurs et vos gentilles reviews. Je suis désolée pour les mois que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre.**

Kitsune8 : Merci de suivre mes fics, c'est agréable d'avoir des lecteurs réguliers. Ne t'en fais pas pour Milo, il aura par la suite toute l'aide dont il a besoin pour se relever. Je voudrais ton avis sur un couple que j'ai envi d'essayer : tu penses qu'un Shaka/Saga/Canon pourrait plaire ?

Kelidril : Merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Phoenix-dou30 : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Je te promets que d'ici deux semaines tu airas le chapitre 3.

Uranie21 : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes, voici enfin la suite !

**Chapitre 2 : La proposition**

_Il n'était plus que rage et frustration. Il se retourna lentement et jeta un regard meurtrier aux trois chevaliers qui se tenaient derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un, qu'il détruise quelque chose. Ces trois hommes étaient morts._

Milo jeta aux intrus un regard meurtrier. Ils allaient payer…

Il se jeta tel un fauve sur celui qui était le plus proche. Il s'agissait du même chevalier qui lui avait barré la route au sanctuaire. Il poussa un cri de bête féroce et l'envoya à terre. Camus n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui était en train de lui arriver, sa tête heurta violemment le sol. Milo se mit à califourchon au dessus de sa cible et commença à la bourrer de coups de poing. Des larmes inondaient ses joues.

Saga se rua sur Milo dans le but de délivrer son ami, en vain. Un éclair de lumière rouge percuta Saga de plein fouet et il s'écroula sur le carrelage de la salle de bain en hurlant. Son frère voulut prendre le relais mais un coup de pied bien placé de Milo l'envoya au tapis.

Milo ne voyait plus rien. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue et il se contentait d'attaquer, de frapper et de maltraiter tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il se désintéressa du pauvre Camus pour sauter sur ses compagnons d'infortune.

Camus se remit rapidement des coups de Milo. Il observa la façon d'attaquer du jeune homme. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés et il semblait attaquer au hasard. Il vit une lumière rouge se former au bout de son majeur. L'ongle de Milo poussa de manière alarmante et vira à l'écarlate. Face à lui, Canon adopta une position défensive mais tous savaient que cette technique, même s'il réussissait à la parer, allait lui faire souffrir le martyr.

Le chevalier des glaces réfléchit rapidement à une tactique. De toute évidence, attaquer le voleur en face revenait à s'enfoncer soit même un poignard dans le cœur. L'état de colère et de tristesse dans lequel il se trouvait le rendait complètement fou. Camus se décida donc pour un plan plus lâche mais moins dangereux. Il concentra discrètement son cosmos pendant que Milo lançait sur Canon sa dévastatrice attaque. Le chevalier s'écroula, suffocant sous la douleur. Le verseau choisit se moment pour entrer en action. De fins cristaux de glace encerclèrent son ennemi (1).

Milo ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il était attaqué par… de la neige ?!? Cette situation pour le moins inhabituelle eut pour effet de lui faire retrouver un peu de lucidité. Le chevalier du sanctuaire venait de lancer une attaque. Le même qui l'avait déjà vaincu, le même qui avait faillit faire échouer son cambriolage. Milo se retourna. Il ne savait pas comment lutter contre cette neige. Lentement, les flocons se déposèrent sur lui et entamèrent le processus de sa congélation. C'était la fin. Il regarda le chevalier droit dans les yeux. Il avait froid. Il fut frappé par les profonds joyaux bleus foncés de son adversaire. Sa dernière pensée fut pour les magnifiques yeux nuit du chevalier. Oui, il avait vraiment envi de les lui arracher…

oOo

Milo se réveilla dans une espèce de cellule de pierre. Il avait mal à la tête. Il pesta cinq minutes avant de réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il mit un moment avant de comprendre d'où lui venait cette impression_. Il n'aurait pas dû être en vie_. Il se rappelait clairement avoir pensé « Aaaah ! Je vais mourir ! Paix à mon âme ! J'arracherais bien les yeux de ce chevalier de mes deux ! (2)». Puis plus rien. Un froid intense l'avait envahit avant qu'il ne sombre dans les ténèbres.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir d'avantage. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa cellule. Trois hommes se postèrent en garde face à lui. Parmi eux, le possesseur de ces magnifiques yeux bleu. Une envi soudaine de lacérer la jolie petite tête du chevalier le prit.

Le dit chevalier s'avança vers lui, inconscient de la menace qui pesait sur lui. Il se présenta comme étant Camus, le chevalier du verseau. Milo bailla ostensiblement, espérant par la même énerver l'autre et provoquer un duel. L'expression de Camus ne changea pas d'un pouce ce qui eut le don de mettre le jeune homme un peu plus en rogne. Il se détourna du français avant de commettre un meurtre et détailla les deux autres occupant de la pièce. Tout d'abord, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas reçut un choc plus important qu'il ne l'imaginait. De prime abord, les deux hommes étaient identiques. Une inspection plus approfondie lui révéla plusieurs détails qui les différenciaient indubitablement. Il soupira de soulagement. Sa santé mentale avait en grande partie été épargnée. Camus les présenta comme Saga et Canon, les gémeaux d'or, ce qui provoqua un nouveau bâillement de Milo qui ne perturba la le maître des glaces plus que ça.

Milo sortit donc de sa cellule encadré par les trois chevaliers. Ils le conduisirent à un temple situé non loin de son lieu de détention. Il lui sembla que le bâtiment était plus grand que les autres. Il n'en était cependant pas sûr du tout ; les temples se ressemblaient tous.

Juste avant de rentrer, Camus lui attrapa la main. Milo se raidit. Le verseau plongea ses yeux fascinants dans les sien avant de lui glisser un petit papier dans la main et de murmurer :

-Je crois que ce sont les derniers mots de ton maître…

Puis, avant que le grec ne puisse réagir, il se désintéressa de lui.

Le petit groupe entra dans ce qui devait être l'antre du chef. Milo constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé quand un superbe homme vêtu d'une toge bureau les invita à s'asseoir. Le voleur sourit d'un air narquois. Ainsi, le grand manitou du sanctuaire voulait le voir.

Shion remarqua de suite l'air dédaigneux du voyou qui lui faisait face. Il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Les trois autres durent le sentir aussi car ils se rapprochèrent de Milo pour plus de prudence.

Le Pope ne s'embarrassa pas de politesses.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire petit…

-Milo !

-D'accord, Milo.

Milo leva un sourcil moqueur.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Que je braque une banque ?

L'atlante émit un « tss » réprobateur._ Quel petit insolent !_

-Non, écoute….

-Je sais ce que vous voulez, le coupa l'éphèbe. C'est mon corps, j'aurais dû m'y attendre ! Mais pourquoi les gourous sont si pervers ? Je reconnais que je suis beau mais il y a des limites…

Camus prit une expression choquée au grand contentement de Milo. Les jumeaux se prirent la tête entre les mains d'un même mouvement. Ce garçon allait être vraiment difficile.

Shion compta mentalement jusqu'à dix.

-Ecoute-moi bien, tu as une nuit pour y réfléchir…

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, on le raccompagna à sa cellule.

oOo

Milo s'assit dans un coin de sa cellule et déplia le petit bout de papier que lui avait remis le chevalier du verseau. Il ne contenait qu'une minuscule phrase : _sois fort_. L'écriture était tremblante. Milo relut plusieurs fois le message. Soudain, il éclata de rire. Cet enfoiré ne manquait pas de culot ! Il l'avait abandonné, fuyant lâchement la douleur que son disciple avait vainement tenté de soulager. Milo lui avait tout donné, tout ! Mais il était mort, il l'avait laissé seul dans un monde cruel, il l'avait condamné à subir sans soutien aucun les épreuves de la vie. Il se sentait comme un enfant apeuré, un enfant seul au monde, sans famille ni ami, sans personne. Seul. Milo éclata de rire. Sois fort… Il allait lui montrer à ce lâche ce que s'était que d'être fort ! Son rire se mua rapidement en sanglot et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Milo fut à nouveau conduit devant le grand pope. Il était assis à une table, entouré de ses chevaliers d'or._ La tribu au complet ! Je n'y ai pas eu droit hier… Ils espèrent sans doute me faire flipper… _Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-As-tu réfléchit à ma proposition ? s'enquit Shion.

Milo bailla et lui répondit :

-Bah, pour être honnête, pas vraiment…

Shion fit un gros effort pour se contrôler et ne pas ratatiner ce petit insolent. Il était perturbé, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'allait tout de même pas frapper quelqu'un qui était désespéré, il avait plus de classe que cela.

Camus de son côté priait intérieurement pour que Milo cesse ses provocations. Il ne voulait pas le voir exécuté. Allez savoir pourquoi, il tenait à ce voleur qui avait sacrifié sa vie à soulager l'homme qu'il aimait comme un père, ce même homme qui avait fait de lui un orphelin.

Saga et Canon, quant à eux faisaient de même de leur côté. Il n'avaient pas plus envi que Camus de le voir mourir. De plus, ils avaient senti que le jeune homme avait un bon fond et sa puissance était redoutable. Il avait réussit à leur tenir tête. Certes cela n'avait guère duré mais ils avaient combattu à trois contre un et il semblait être dans un état de faiblesse prolongé. Ils étaient tous les deux intimement persuadé qu'il ferait un excellent défenseur d'Athéna.

Shion répéta avec tout le calme dont il disposait sa question et jeta à Milo un regard qui disait qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à lui répondre et à ne pas trop le contrarier. Il était l'autorité suprême en ces lieux et un simple _morveux_, aussi puissant soit-il, n'avait pas à se payer sa tête nom de nom !

Milo perçut la menace dans les yeux du pope et décida d'être un peu sérieux. Bien sûr qu'il y avait réfléchit. Il avait le choix, devenir chevalier ou mourir…

-Avant de répondre, j'aimerais vous poser une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-En fait, c'est plutôt une condition sine quoi no pour que j'accepte…

-Oui ?

-Faite bien attention à votre réponse, c'est elle qui va me permettre de me décider…

Shion soupira. Si cet imbécile continuait à tourner autour du pot, il allait le « !!! ».

-Parle !

-Si jamais je deviens chevalier…

-ACOUCHE (3)!!!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Shion. Les chevaliers étaient mortifiés. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient leur pope élever la voix et… cela faisait vraiment peur. Shion se racla la gorge, gêné, et fit un petit signe à Milo pour l'inciter à continuer.

Milo prit une inspiration.

-Est-ce qu'il y aura de la castagne ?

-Gné ? fit le pope avec une élégance rare.

-Si je deviens chevalier, est-ce qu'il y aura de la castagne ?

Les chevaliers présents dans la salle eurent des réactions variées. Camus se prit la tête entre les mains. Canon fut envahit par un irrépressible fou rire. Saga lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Dohko se mordit la langue pour ne pas imiter Canon. Mü fut choqué. Shaka ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Aphrodite poussa un cri aigu. DM eut un sourire carnassier, il l'aimait bien ce petit. Aiolia tomba de sa chaise. Aiolos l'aida à se relever. Shura ne fit rien. Enfin, Aldébaran cligna des paupières.

-Euh… oui, répondit Shion incertain.

Milo sourit d'un air sadique.

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte de devenir chevalier.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

(1) Malin mon Camus…

(2) Quel philosophe ce Milo… Oui ? Que je la ferme ?

(3) Shion- attaque !!! Je sais, c'est nul… je ne suis pas en forme en ce moment…

Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera publié ni de quoi il parlera. J'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt !

PS : Je promets de faire des efforts pour écrire plus vite !


End file.
